Starlight
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Eight years have passed and Mayuka's growing up. Misaki and Funaho are paying an unannounced visit. Something evil is brewing in the galaxy. Prepare yourself for a wild ride, Tenchi Muyo! style!
1. Scattered

**Starlight**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: All "Tenchi Muyo!" characters are properties of its respected creators, owners, and affiliates. I own only the story I've created and the OC characters I introduce.

Author's Note: Apologies to those who might get confused by this story, seeing as how it takes certain liberties. Such as, it incorporates Mayuka from _Daughter of Darkness_ but leaves out the Kyione/Noike character originally in _Daughter of Darkness. _While on that note, please bear in mind that this story falls under the storyline of the OVAs as opposed to the _Tenchi Universe_ plot.

Chapter One: Scattered

Eight years have passed. Since then, nothing really has changed all that much in the Masaki household. Within the large structure, the various colorful characters still lived out their lives as they have, though with some new exceptions. Tenchi Masaki, now twenty-four years old, has a much different appearance. His hair has grown exceptionally long, as it should being part Jurian. His figure has changed dramatically over the years due in part to having spent more time working in the fields and practicing his training ever since he was permanently relocated, by Ryoko and Ayeka, to his grandfather's shrine. But, perhaps, the most dramatic change that has been given to Tenchi is that he's been a father for these past eight years.

Little Mayuka, now eight years old, was brought to him, before, by the demon Yazuha as pay back to Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather, and all other Jurians for having treated her badly when she befriended Yosho when he was a child. Mayuka, at the time, was older than she is now, roughly in her teenage years. Her sudden appearance, followed by her calling Tenchi "Daddy" caused quite a commotion in the Masaki household. Through a series of weird events, some misunderstandings, and some terrifying ordeals, Tenchi and the others were finally able to defeat Yazuha but at the cost of losing Mayuka. However, that wasn't the end, as Washu was able to reconstruct her crystal that made her alive and brought her back via science. Mayuka had been the Christmas present given to them all, something that she as a teenager had always wanted since learning about Christmas from Sasami, and became an instant part of the family. Tenchi had grown found of her and adapted to the father role much better than he had when his cousin had came by to stay with him and the girls. The girls themselves also adored Mayuka and they themselves improved greatly with her as well. Tenchi made it certain, though, that this time Washu wouldn't have to be the sole caregiver to Mayuka as she had did with his cousin. He made his thoughts clear to everyone in the household how that with Mayuka being with them that their lives _were_ going to change. Everyone seemed to get the message, including Ryoko. Sasami, however, seemed to need neither urging nor instruction. Ever since Mayuka's "birth" Sasami has never been more active and helpful. When she wasn't cooking, helping out with other chores, she was always attending to Mayuka. She always made it her job when Tenchi went out to work on the field or went to training with Katsuhito, which she'd always be there to look after little Mayuka. With all the constant attentiveness, and with Washu spoiling her with odd toy-like inventions that she'd make, Tenchi often feared that Mayuka may grow up to be spoiled, never to learn to fend for herself. However, when her fifth birthday came, all that seemed to lay itself to rest as Mayuka, who began talking when she turned two, began asking to help out around the house. Sasami quickly had her help with making dishes and setting the table for the meal times.

Eight Years have passed and since then Tenchi Masaki has never felt more happy or content as he does right now.

The sunlight bore its way in into Tenchi Masaki's room, thus awakening him with its cruel glare. Tenchi sat himself up, rubbing his eyes and starred groggily into the dimly lit room. Nostalgia overtook him, as he looked around for Ryoko's red-eyed welcoming, as she had done for the past seven years. So far she was nowhere in sight, which was a bit odd. An electronic alarm chirped across the room, causing Tenchi's senses to become more alert. Getting up, stretching in the process, Tenchi walked on over and flipped open the new cell phone his father had given to him on his twenty-second birthday. Upon opening, his calendar sprung open and a message alerted him to this particular day.

_That's right. Its today, isn't? _He thought to himself. He then got dressed.

Moments later, walking downstairs he met Ayeka coming down from behind him.

"Good morning, Lord Tenchi, did you sleep well?" Her pristine, aristocratic, voice rang pretentious but kind all together.

Tenchi nodded, "Very well, thank you."

"Out to the fields today, then?" She asked, smiling.

Tenchi shook his head, "Not today. Mayuka and are going to visit her grandmother's grave and then we'll go into town and visit Dad."

Ayeka's eyes went wide in surprise. This had to be the first time, since she's known him, to hear Tenchi skipping work all of a sudden.

"Really? Well it sounds great, would you mind if I accompany you?"

Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, "Well, Ayeka, it's actually something I'd rather just me and Mayuka doing. You see-"

Ayeka held up a hand, silencing him. "Say no more, I understand completely. It's a father-daughter sort of thing, am I right?"

Tenchi smiled and nodded, "Maybe next time, alright Ayeka?"

Ayeka nodded and Tenchi nodded in turn, he then dismissed himself and continued walking down the stairs.

Everyone, as usual, were up. Before sitting down, Tenchi walked over to Mayuka who was playing a son-game with Ryo-Ohki.

"Daddy! Good morning!" Mayuka smiled as she got up and hugged her father.

Tenchi kissed her lovingly on the forehead and patted Ryo-Ohki's. He then greeted everyone else and then sat back down in his usual place, just as Sasami came out and served everyone. Tenchi mused at the fact that he has grown accustomed to calling these strange individuals his family, some stranger than others, of course. Ryoko and her mother Washu taking the prize a lot of the time as their constant bickering back and forth and then to top it all off, Ryoko's challenges and arguments with Ayeka. Despite her air-headedness, Mihoshi seemed to be stable just as long she was never allowed to touch anything tangible. When it all came down to it, Sasami was the only one out of them all that had it all together. She cooked, helped out, never once complained about the situation she had been put in once she and her sister had been stranded here on Earth, and…

"Tenchi would you like some Mimosa?" Ayeka asked sweetly, offering him a glass.

"Nah, Tenchi doesn't want any fruity junk. Say, Tenchi, would you like some Sake?" Ryoko waived the little saucer with the rice wine in front of his face. Ayeka pushed it away causing it to spill on poor Ryo-Ohki's head.

"Sake? At breakfast time? You must be joking." Aykea said.

Ryoko scowled at her and grabbed the flute of Mimosa that Ayeka still had in her hand and poured it on top of her head, grinning sinisterly.

As their bickering and fist raising continues, Katsuhito and Noboyuki, Tenchi's father, arrive in.

"What's all the noise?" Katsuhito asked with a bemused expression on his face.

Ayeka, seeing him, quickly withdraws and sits herself down, blushing hard in the process. Ryoko merely shrugs and sits herself back down.

"Grandpa and Grandpa!" Mayuka shouts and gets up and rushes toward them.

Noboyuki scoops her up and she hugs him, fiercely.

Tenchi smiles. Mayuka still has a hard time disassociating "Grandpa" and "Great Grandpa". To her it doesn't really matter.

Noboyuki handed Mayuka off to Katsuhito as he sat down and allowed Sasami to serve him a dish.

"So, Mayuka, where are you and Tenchi going today?" Katsuhito asked.

Mayuka beamed, "Daddy's taking me to see Grandma and then we're going to see Grandpa in the city!" She said, pointing an excited finger at Noboyuki.

Katsuhito smiled, "Are you now? Sounds like fun, you enjoy yourself."

Mayuka nodded, still smiling.

Katsuhito then let her down as she went back to talking animatedly with Ryo-Ohki and eating. Katsuhito joined with Noboyuki in their respectable places at the table and joined in on the breakfast feast.

As soon as breakfast ended, Tenchi and Mayuka started getting ready and began a light packing. Soon, Sasami came bounding up to them.

"Hey Tenchi, Mayuka, don't forget the snacks I've made for you alright?" She handed them both bundled-up boxes containing vast amounts of goodies.

Tenchi nodded, "Thanks Sasami."

Mayuka gave Sasami a hug, which Sasami kneeled down and returned it.

To this day Tenchi was amazed on how fast Sasami grew up. She was nearly as tall as he was, her bangs had grown out a little, her freckles had disappeared, and her pigtails had now become two long braided ponytails that went down her back and nearly past her calves. Although physically she had changed, nothing else had. She still was the sweet, self-less person he had met those eight years ago on Ayeka's ship, Ryu-Oh.

"I love you, Sasami." Mayuka said, smiling.

"I love you too, Mayuka." Sasami said, giving Mayuka another hug before letting her go.

In a way, Sasami was the only mother Mayuka would know. Seeing as how all the others were constantly busy: Washu with her experiments, Ayeka with restoring Ryu-Oh, and Ryoko being so self-absorbed; Sasami, it seemed, would always be there for her no matter what.

Sasami walked over and gave Tenchi a small hug, to which Tenchi, despite himself, continued to blush every time she did it.

"Have fun, Tenchi." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He replied. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

Sasami watched them leave, sighing to herself and then smiling at the pair as they got into Tenchi's grandfather's truck. Going back inside, and listening as the truck's sound left and soon disappeared. Sasami went back into the kitchen and began preparations for lunchtime when she noticed, out the window, Ayeka's Guardians, Azaka and Kamidake, approaching the house.

"Uh, Ayeka?" Sasami called out.

Ayeka soon came in, "What is it, Sasami?"

Sasami pointed a finger out the window to the two Guardians who were hovering in one place.

"Oh, my." Ayeka said, "what on earth are they up to?"

Sasami, out of curiosity followed her sister out of the house and met with her in front of her two guardians.

"Azaka, Kamidake, what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked.

Azaka, the blue-scribed guardian, looked to Kamidake and then to Ayeka.

"We've just received a message from planet Jurai, ma'am." He said.

Ayeka and Sasami looked at each other in surprise.

Kamidake continued off, "Your mother and the Lady Funaho, will arrive shortly."

Both Ayeka and Sasami's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!"

After the message, the two log-like guardians went back to their original posts in front of the house, while Sasami and Ayeka went back to the kitchen, where Ayeka began to pace.

"What are those two coming back here for? Is father trying to get us back to Jurai, again?" Ayeka asked, twiddling her thumbs wildly as she paced back and forth.

Sasami sighed, "Maybe they're just coming to visit, Ayeka?"

Ayeka rueful laughed, "Visiting? Them? No, my dear sister, they are up to something."

Sasami, again, sighed. "I'd better get started on a welcoming feast." She then got up and went back to the kitchen area, while Ayeka was mumbling of certain things that Misaki and Funaho could be coming for.

Sasami watched her sister as she began bringing out a wok and some certain spices, sighing. Sasami loved her sister, but then there were times where she just couldn't understand her reasoning for such things. Such as, her ability to get easily worked up, be it the arrival of their mother and Funaho or her constant rivalry with Ryoko over Tenchi; none of it made sense to Sasami. Sasami shook her head as she concentrated back to the recipes she knew both her mother and Funaho loved.

* * *

Ryoko watched as Tenchi and Mayuka clasped their hands and closed their eyes in front of Kyione Masaki's grave. Ryoko allowed a little smile to appear as she watched little Mayuka performing the temple's chant with her father in front of the grave. More than anything, Ryoko secretly wished that she could be there along with them…to be a family with them.

In many ways it made sense in her head. After all, she and Tenchi seemed destined to be together. She watched him grow up, he set her free when she had been imprisoned by Yosho; together the two of them, along with that impossible Ayeka, have experienced a handful of adventures. So, why not? After all, little Mayuka's half-demon and Tenchi loves her despite the fact. So what's keeping the two of them from getting together?

Ryoko didn't know the answer, but what she did know was that some day; maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday she and Tenchi would be together.

* * *

Ayeka quickly relayed the news of her mother's and Funaho's arrival to all except Noboyuki and Mihoshi as they were out and away.

Washu seemed mildly pleased with the return of the two royal persons while Katsuhito seemed rather reserved.

"How long till they arrive?" He asked.

"According to Azaka, they'll be here sometime this evening." Ayeka said, looking curiously at Katsuhito's unreadable face.

Katsuhito closed his eyes and thought for a moment he then opened them half way.

"Knowing my mother and yours, Ayeka, it's going to be prudent that we keep Mayuka's parentage secret, at least for now. Washu?"

"Yes?" Washu replied.

"See if you can contact Mihoshi and explain the situation to her so she understands how she needs to react tonight."

Washu grimaced of the idea of trying to explain anything to Mihoshi but understood fully the importance of this deceit. She gradually nodded in reluctance.

Katsuhito nodded, he then turned to Ayeka who still had a lingering question on her face.

Katsuhito smiled, "I'm sorry, Ayeka, I have no idea what they're coming here for."

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant part of the galaxy, several space ships, along with various contracted officals; are centered around a certain area of space. Along the ships, workers work tirelessly as they bring forth scanners and collect space particles.

One of the men in charge, wearing a military uniform looks over reports in his shuttle as he's being transported to one of the larger vessels.

"So, they've found it..." He says out loud in a low tone.

_Or rather,_ _they found him..._

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry to cut it off from here, but I need some time to organize some things and make ready for the next installments. In other words, I need to work this out some more.

A/N 2: Despite being short, I'm highly anticipating your reviews, good or bad.

Q-n-P


	2. Mothers

Chapter Two: Mothers

Tenchi and Mayuka arrived a little later than Tenchi had intended and when they came home Tenchi half-expected a scolding for their absence. However, upon entering the house, he found that, as soon as he announced his and Mayuka's return, that there was no one coming up to scold him for their tardiness.

"Hello?" Tenchi called out, again, as he and Mayuka got out of their shoes and proceeded on in.

Just then, Sasami poked her head around from the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, hi, Tenchi. I guess I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

Tenchi smiled, "That's alright." He then sniffed the air, "What smells so good, Sasami?"

"Teriyaki-style ramen, spicy curry rolls, and some crab dumplings. I'm making them for Mother and Funaho."

Tenchi froze and his eyes widened.

"Sasami, can I help?" Mayuka looked eagerly at her.

Sasami smiled, "Of course you can, Mayuka." Sasami then noticed the look on Tenchi's face. "Tenchi? Is everything alright?"

"Y-Your mother…and Funaho…are they coming here?" Tenchi was reeling with the memories of their last visit and then being accompanied by the Emperor of Jurai along with a suitor of Ayeka's that Tenchi had to fight in order for her and Sasami to be allowed to remain on Earth.

Sasami seemed to pick up on what was on Tenchi's mind. She nodded.

"Yes they are, but only them."

Tenchi sighed out of relief. "Anything I can do to help?"

Sasami shook her head, "With Ayeka and Mayuka helping me, I believe I'm covered, but thank you."

Tenchi nodded, "So, when are Misaki and Funaho arriving?"

Sasami shrugged, "Their message said some time this evening; but when exactly, I don't know."

Tenchi nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'd better go get changed for their arrival. Tell Mayuka to go get changed too, when you can spare her."

Sasami nodded and then turned and went back to the kitchen.

Tenchi watched her leave before turning and nearly ran into his Grandfather.

"Watch it there, Tenchi."

"Yes Grandfather." Tenchi replied. Before he could move out, Katsuhito had grabbed his shoulder.

"Tenchi, I need to speak with you and Mayuka when you two are ready."

Tenchi nodded and then proceeded his way back to his room.

Later, after both he and Mayuka had changed into their formal wears; Tenchi brought the two of them into the living room where Katsuhito and Washu were waiting for them.

Tenchi looked between the two, wondering as to why there was a sudden spike of seriousness about their faces.

As soon as Tenchi and Mayuka settled themselves down n the couch, Katsuhito cleared his throat.

"Tenchi, no doubt you have found out through Sasami that Funaho and Misaki are to be arriving this evening."

Tenchi nodded, still looking at his Grandfather with curiosity, Mayuka mirroring it as well.

Katsuhito continued, "When they arrive, Tenchi, we're going to have to be extra careful."

Tenchi was now even more confused and he looked to Washu for some clarity on the situation.

Washu looked away, her eyes masking whatever was on her mind.

Tenchi turned back to his Grandfather, "What for? Since their last visit, we haven't anything that needs to be hidden from them."

Katsuhito sighed, "Yes, but, a lot has changed since then." He then smiled at Mayuka who was busy kicking her feet up in the air, playfully, as she seemed bored by the conversation.

Tenchi looked to Mayuka and then back to his Grandfather, grasping what he was talking about, finally.

"Mayuka…" Tenchi sighed, nodding.

Katsuhito, too, nodded.

Mayuka looked up at Tenchi, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Mayuka," Washu said, speaking for the first time and getting up, "Why don't you come with me to the lab while we all wait for our guests to arrive and let your Daddy and Grandpa talk; alright?"

Mayuka looked to her father to see if he wanted her to do what she said. Tenchi nodded and gave her a gentle push off of the couch.

"It'll only be for awhile, Mayuka. I'll come and get you when your Grandpa and I are done."

Mayuka pouted, a little, but then, obediently, followed Washu to her lab inside the Masaki closet.

As soon as she left, Tenchi turned back to his Grandfather.

"Would Funaho and Misaki really be that upset if they found out about Mayuka and who her mother was?"

Katsuhito nodded, "They would, because of who her mother was but also because you're unwed." Katsuhito stood up a little straighter and then closed his eyes. "Jurians frown on those that bear or raise illegitimate children."

Tenchi sighed, again. "Alright, what should we do, then?"

All of the members of the Masaki Household, save Washu, Mayuka, and Mihoshi, the latter having not arrived yet, settled in the living room, as Katsuhito remained standing.

As soon as everyone was sitted, he began.

"Funaho and Misaki should be here, shortly, and before they do we need to all be on our guard should they find anything about Mayuka."

"I still fail to see what the trouble is, Brother." Ayeka said. "I'm sure if Sasami and I talked to Mother we could get her to accept Mayuka for the precious thing she is and not being the half-demon daughter of Yuzuha."

Ryoko, who was sitting with her arms folded, scowled at the 'half-demon' comment Ayeka made.

Katsuhito shook his head, "Despite Misaki's love for all things cute, Ayeka, in the end she WILL do what's necessary for Jurai. No doubt my mother will too."

Ryoko yawned, "So what if they find out? It's not like they'd abandon Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami, out of spite. What's the worse they could do?"

"They could sentence Mayuka to death." Katsuhito said, in a flat tone.

The room, then, went into silence as Tenchi and the girls looked at Katsuhito with shocked expressions.

"N-No. They wouldn't…" Sasami whispered, her eyes alive with fear.

Katsuhito nodded, sadly. "They could, Sasami. Tenchi is second in line for the Throne of Jurai. Our father, our mothers, all on Jurai would never accept Mayuka as a member of the family. Tenchi isn't the first to bring a half-demon into the world. I remember, during my studies as a young man, of a cousin of the royal family who, centuries ago, fell in love with the ruler of a dark army that lived in the underworld of planet Jurai. Against the family's wishes she pursed this relationship further and followed her lover back to the darkness from which he came. Soon, after the war between the underworld and the Jurians had come to an end, the royal cousin emerged with child from the depth of the underworld. She told no one and only when she began to show that the family discovered what had transpired. Soon, after birth, the half-demon babe was killed by the royal guard by order of the Emperor and the royal family."

Again, the room filled with silence and fearful looks.

Tenchi was the one who spoke first. "What became of the royal cousin?"

Katsuhito closed his eyes and sighed. "She ran away from the planet and hasn't been heard from since."

Ryoko stood up and looked at Tenchi. "Tenchi, I can take Mayuka away. I'd rather not be here when Misaki comes, anyways."

Katsuhito smiled, "That's very noble of you, Ryoko. But, if we all can keep our wits about, we shouldn't draw any suspicion from Funaho and Misaki."

Tenchi, who hadn't heard Ryoko, was still reeling with the information provided by his Grandfather. He didn't want to believe that anyone would want to pass that kind of judgment on Mayuka, least of all Funaho and Misaki, who, to Tenchi, seemed incapable of that kind of thing. Tenchi knew that there were still things about the Jurians he still didn't know about.

Ayeka stood up, "So, what shall we do, then, Brother?"

"I talked with Washu and she's agreed to, under pretense, declare to the two of them that Mayuka is a distant relative of hers. She's talking with Mayuka right now to Mayuka to make sure she understands her part." Katsuhito turned to Tenchi. "Tenchi, why don't you go there and help her, as I'm sure Mayuka's going to be confused by all of this."

Tenchi, somberly, nodded and got up and walked to the closet as the others continued talking.

"What about Mihoshi?" Asked Sasami. "She's supposed to come here this evening and Washu still hasn't been able to get in touch with her."

Katsuhito sighed, "Mishoshi's going to be tricky. Hopefully, between the two of you, you'll be able to make her realize how important it is for her not to let anything slip in front of the two women."

Ayeka and Sasami nodded.

A knocking at the door caused the two girls to jump.

Katsuhito walked to the door; "They're here."

* * *

Mihoshi Kuramitsu ate noisily as her computer, Yukinojo, made his irritated reminders to her that Earth had no beacon and that they should try to be more careful upon entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Mihoshi waived a dismissive hand, "I gnow Yukinodo." She said with her mouth full.

Yukinojo beeped out of despair and then turned away and then turned back again.

"Mihoshi, we've got a call from GP Command."

Mihoshi didn't hear him as she was, loudly, slurping a drink.

Yukinojo put the call forward, thinking that she had heard him, and soon an image of the GP Commander came in with it his booming voice in full volume.

"Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi's drink sprayed through her nose and gasped for air as she fell to the floor.

The commander sighed and waited for her to come back up from the ground.

Mihoshi giggled, nervously as she apologetically waived at her Commander.

"H-Hey, Commander."

The Commander sighed, "Put yourself back together, Mihoshi. We've just received a distress signal from a science excavation team on the outreaches near the planet your presently on route to. We need you to deviate from your course and investigate."

Mihoshi stood straight and saluted. "Yes, sir. First Class Detective Mihoshi is on her way."

The Commander nodded and signed off.

Mihoshi sighed despairingly as she sat back into her chair, resting her head against her hand.

"Aw, man. What should I do?"

Yukinojo looked at her; "You'll report to that excavation site and investigate, what else, Mihoshi?"

Mihoshi sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know." She then began dialing on a phone unit next to her chair.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mihoshi." Sasami said, the phone resting against her head and shoulder as she was tossing a salad. "When do you think you'll be done?"

"_**I'm not sure, Sasami. I hope soon."**_

Sasami nodded and sighed, "Well, I guess we'll see you soon, hopefully."

The two then exchanged their good-byes and Sasami hung up the phone. She then held a hand to her mouth and then to her eyes as she then realized she forgot to mention to Mihoshi what was expected of her when she was to return to the house.

_I'll tell her later, I guess. _Sasami thought. She then continued tossing the salad she was preparing until she was satisfied and set it down as suddenly her mother, Misaki, came running into the kitchen grabbing her into a hard embrace.

"Sasami! Sasami! How I've missed you!"

Sasami grunted in surprise and out of lack of air from her mother's embrace.

"M-Mother!"

Misaki let go of her and took a step back, beaming at her daughter. "You've grown so beautiful my dear Sasami! How've you been, my dear?"

Sasami smiled, "I've been fine. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

Misaki, rolling back her sleeves, looked around. "Anything your dear mother can help with?"

Sasami smiled and shook her head, "No, everything's pretty much taken care of."

Misaki looked sadly at the ground. "Oh."

Sasami sighed. She knew her mother loved being involved with anything, if not everything; and it was hard to have her do otherwise.

"Well, if you want, the silverware needs to be put out as well as the napkins."

Misaki's face brightened and she put her hands on Sasami's shoulders.

"Leave it to me, then."

As the two of them brought everything out to the table, Sasami took notice of Funaho sitting down on the couch having tea with Katsuhito and Ayeka.

Sasami had to suppress a chuckle as she looked at the nervous look still plastered on Ayeka's face since the two's arrival.

Sasami's attention went elsewhere as she noticed Tenchi, Washu, and Mayuka's emergence from Washu's lab and the three of them coming into the living room.

_Here we go, I guess._ Sasami thought as she began mirroring Ayeka's nervous look as the attention of both Misaki and Funaho's soon came squarely on Mayuka, who was clutching Washu's hand.

Washu introduced her to both Funaho and Misaki; the latter soon picked her up into an abrupt hug, causing Mayuka to look scared.

Sasami let out a sigh she was holding in and then proceeded to set the table before announcing that dinner was ready.

Idle chatter broke as everyone settled and began serving themselves at the table.

Tenchi talked animatedly to Funaho about how his training with Katsuhito had began progressing, Funaho listening and smiling serenely. Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki demonstrating to a fascinated Misaki their song game, while Ayeka leaned over to Sasami.

"Well, so far so good, right Sasami?"

Sasami nodded. She ate quietly as she watched the family all together. She smiled and wondered why there was so much worry over Mayuka being discovered to be Tenchi's daughter? Her mother seemed to be ecstatic over meeting her, so would it be so disastrous if she had found out?

Sasami closed her eyes and sighed, quietly. She _did_ know that her Brother was right. Her mother was very strict when it came to her duty as Empress of Jurai and Commander of the Royal Guard.

"Sasami, are there anymore dumplings? They're wonderful." Funaho asked, breaking Sasami out of her resolve.

Sasami smiled and nodded and got up. "I'll go get some more, Aunt Funaho."

Walking back into the kitchen she was soon joined by Tenchi.

"How are you doing, Tenchi." She asked.

Tenchi shrugged, "Good, so far. I'm happier that Mayuka is doing what she's supposed to like Washu and I asked her to. I notice we're one person short, Mihoshi's busy?"

Sasami nodded, "She says that she might be back later tonight, if her work doesn't keep her, that is."

Tenchi nodded, "Well I guess that covers that, then."

Sasami nodded, "I guess. Still…"

"What?" Tenchi asked.

Sasami thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Never mind, it's not important."

Tenchi nodded and then turned around and jumped as Misaki was right in front of him.

"Well, well, well! What are the two of you talking about?" She asked with a devious smile on her face.

"N-N-Nothing, really." Tenchi stuttered, still startled.

"Hmmm…" Misaki said, looking at his face. "You know, you've grown quite much yourself, Tenchi."

Tenchi relaxed a little as he smiled. "Really? You think?"

Misaki nodded. "Quite handsome, isn't he, Sasami?"

Sasami turned red and her eyes widened.

Misaki chuckled.

"I-I've got to get these to Aunt Funaho." Sasami said, excusing herself as she took a tray of the extra dumplings out, leaving Tenchi alone with her mother.

Tenchi watched her leave and then turned back to Misaki. Who continued to look at him in a mischievous way.

"Uh, Misaki?"

"Yes, Tenchi?" Misaki asked.

Tenchi gulped as he tried thinking a way out of the kitchen but also to do it in a way that was polite.

Fortune favored him as Misaki peered behind him and she exclaimed in joy.

"Ah, Ryoko, there you are!"

Tenchi turned around and saw Ryoko in the process of tiptoeing with a tray of food, freeze and turn slowly with a look of dread on her face.

Tenchi was pushed to the side as Misaki came bounding up and took Ryoko in a rib-cracking hug, causing the tray in Ryoko's hands to fall to the floor.

Ryoko looked as if she was going to pass out as she gasped out pleas for her to stop.

Tenchi took this opportunity to slip out and rejoin the others. Upon sitting back down, he noticed Funaho looking at Mayuka, who was chatting with Ayeka, with great interest.

Tenchi then became worried that their ruse might be given away without anything being said or done by anyone. He knew from what his Grandfather told him about her, that Funaho was a very smart woman and also a good judge of character. Trying to put anything pass her was a challenge. Tenchi was now worried that she might discover the truth on her own.

"Mayuka?" Funaho asked.

Mayuka, along with the rest of the table, became quiet and all turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Mayuka asked.

"How old are you, dear?" Funaho asked.

"I'm eight!" Mayuka said aloud, beaming with pride.

Funaho smiled, "That's old. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

Tenchi looked at his Grandfather, questioningly as to where Funaho was going with this conversation. However, Katsuhito's attention was still directed at his mother.

Mayuka shook her head; "I don't have any."

"I see." Funaho said, she took another sip of her tea. She then looked back at her; "Do you miss your mother and father, Mayuka?"

Mayuka was unsure on how to answer and she looked to Washu and then Tenchi for guidance.

Tenchi gulped as he saw Funaho took notice of Mayuka's look at him.

_Uh oh._

"Mayuka has never met her mother and father." Washu said. "She's an orphan, Empress."

Tenchi and Mayuka looked at Washu in surprise as she hadn't said anything during the entire dinner.

Funaho smiled, again. She looked back at Mayuka.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear." Funaho then resumed drinking the rest of her tea.

The rest of the evening soon wore down and Tenchi couldn't be happier. He took Mayuka away after dinner and told her how good she had been and asked her to continue even though he knew that she felt strange doing it.

As everyone was now settled in their beds, Sasami found that she couldn't sleep. It seemed ever since her Brother had told them that story of what happened to the royal cousin and her offspring, Sasami hasn't been able to push aside the dread and fear of something like that happening to Mayuka. What scared her also was that the people to hand down the judgment would be her mother and her Aunt Funaho, two people she never would consider being able to hand down that type of judgment.

Sasami turned in her bed as she looked down at the cot on the floor that held her snoozing mother, who had Ryo-Ohki tightly clutched to her bosom.

Her mother, the one person she believed was incapable of inflicting harm on any thing cute or young. But then again, how well did she know of her mother when it came to her duties as a Commander of the Royal Guard? Or as the Empress of Jurai?

Sasami sighed as she quietly sat up and walked out of her bed and went downstairs. She continued on down and then stopped as she heard the door close. Proceeding cautiously, she went to the window and looked to see who was outside. She sighed in relief as she saw it was Tenchi, but then she began to wonder as to what could cause him to go out this late at night.

Walking outside she wrapped herself tightly in her night kimono.

"Tenchi?" She called out.

Tenchi turned and looked at her in surprise. He came up to her, slinging his jacket around her.

"Sasami, what are you doing up this late out here? It's freezing."

Sasami blushed as she felt his fingers slightly graze her shoulder as he was putting his jacket on her.

"Thanks, Tenchi, but won't you be cold?"

Tenchi shook his head; "I'll be fine." He then turned back at the house and sighed. "Crazy dinner, huh?"

Sasami nodded. "I thought it went well, though. I don't think my mother or Aunt Funaho suspects of anything."

Tenchi shrugged, "I guess. Funaho was close, though, when she was asking Mayuka those questions."

Sasami nodded. She then held the jacket Tenchi gave her closer to her body as a wind chill came by. Sasami looked at Tenchi.

"Why are you outside so late at night, Tenchi? Are you having trouble sleeping, too?"

Tenchi sighed and nodded. "I was going to go to Funaho, the tree, and sit and think. I always go there when something is troubling me."

Sasami smiled. "Can I join you?"

Tenchi smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, causing Sasami, once again, to turn red. This time, though, she was smiling.

As the two walked, little did they know that both Misaki and Funaho were watching them from the second story window.

* * *

Mihoshi had arrived at the designated area where the distress signal had been sent. However, when she had arrived, she found the place completely decimated.

"Oh no." She said quietly as she walked around the area in her flight suit. Various scattered debris, metal, and bodies lay floating in the area.

Mihoshi continued her search around the area and came up to one of the floating bodies which, to her immediate surprise and startlement, moved in its response to her touching it.

"Ah!" She shouted.

The figure grunted as the Wau man in the suit grunted in pain and began wheezing and coughing.

Mihoshi whimpered as she floated back to the body.

"Uh, a-are you alright?" She asked.

The man squinted in pain as he wearily looked at her.

"W-We brought him back…W-We should…have known…better." He gasped and wheezed.

Mihoshi gulped as she looked around. "Brought _who _back?"

"K…Ka…Ka…" He then passed out, leaving Mihoshi shaking him.

"Hey, don't do that! Wh-Who did this?!"

To be continued…

A/N: Obvious? Maybe. I know that there are some nagging questions you might have regarding certain things in this, they'll be addressed in the next chapter, rest assure. All I hope is that this story's being enjoyed. That's all.

A/N II: Please Review!

Q-n-P


	3. When Good Stops, Evil Begins

Chapter Three: Where Good Stops, Evil Begins

The world was wonderful in Sasami's eyes as she dreamt. Everything was bright, colorful, filled with laughter and warmth. People she loved were in her dream. Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, Yosho, Nobuyuki, all of them were here. Tenchi and Mayuka, as well; all were laughing, smiling, being that for who they are. Sasami basked in the thoughts, feelings, and happiness that accompanied these people and, in turn, the happiness she felt when being with them. Sasami felt it odd that, in this dream, she felt more happiness and joy in the images that came of her, Tenchi, and Mayuka, together. One image, presented in more detail and life than the others, was of the three of them walking down the stone steps of the Masaki Shrine and then turning off into the forested area. The three of them continued on until the trees opened up into a clearing. In it the area was filled completely with blossoming cherry trees. Sasami watched as Mayuka broke from her grasp and went dancing around one of the trees, laughing, giggling; her eyes alive with wonder. Sasami, in her dream, breathed in and felt the scent of the cherry blossoms filling her senses and clouding her mind with an euphoric intoxication. Sasami smiled and turned to Tenchi, who was beside her. His face, that sweet, kind, face of his, smiling. She felt his fingers interlace with her own and then squeezing them together, warmly.

"_Are you happy, Sasami?"_ He asked her.

Sasami smiled. _"I am. Are you, Tenchi?"_

Tenchi closed his eyes, breathing in like Sasami had, then opened them and looked at her and nodded.

"_Here, now, with you and Mayuka, I am."_

Sasami smiled, feeling even happier than when she had come here. She then felt surprised as Tenchi put his other arm around her and gave her a hug. Sasami slowly exhaled as she closed her eyes. This was peace, this was happiness, and Sasami did not want to let it go. She felt Tenchi bring himself slightly away from her and she looked up into the dark brown gentle eyes of his. She watched as his eyes closed, his head beginning to draw closer to her own, and then his lips parted slowly…

Sasami's eyes snapped open and she wearily looked out at the world she awoke to. Light shinned into her eyes as she saw the sun on the horizon slowly bringing its head out. Birds around her began their morning greetings and the morning's crispness brushed against her cheek. Sasami sighed and closed her eyes again before opening them once more as she realized something.

She felt her head rising and falling back down, just slightly. She also realized that the half of her face not exposed to the air, felt warm. Sasami looked to the side and noticed she had her head resting on someone's chest. The escalated breathing being what she was feeling and she soon could hear the quiet breathy slumber of the person whom she had her head on. Looking around, she took notice of her surroundings and realized that she was on the small island-like ground that the royal tree Funaho stood rooted on. Sasami's memories came back to her as she remembered the events of last night and then it struck her. She had come to the tree last night with Tenchi. Remembering the blue kimono he was wearing that night, Sasami looked to the side, again, and saw that her head was rested on a blue kimono. Sasami jerked her head up and turned to see, just as she had suspected, Tenchi.

Tenchi, still asleep, propped up against the tree; his face expressionless.

Sasami looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the jacket Tenchi had lent her last night. She slipped it off and draped it over Tenchi. She then sat next to him, on her knees, watching the sun's slow climb over the horizon. She then looked back at Tenchi; the dream she had still fresh in her mind and the feelings that came back with it.

_Oh, Tenchi. _Sasami thought and sighed. _If only that could really happen._

Then, just after she had that thought, she heard Tenchi mumble in his sleep.

"Hmmm…Sasami…" Tenchi's lips then formed a smile.

Sasami blushed as she held a hand to her mouth in shock. She then put the same hand to her chest as she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Tenchi couldn't have heard what she was thinking nor could he know by what she had meant by it. However, she smiled as she wished that it could be true. Continuing watching the sunrise, with Tenchi by her side, Sasami's thoughts then recalled last night and what had brought both her and Tenchi to the royal tree in the first place. She had been plagued by her dire thoughts of what might happen if her mother and Aunt Funaho would have discovered the truth to Mayuka's parentage and the actions they would take.

Sasami sighed. She was still worried but not as scared as she was last night. Sasami looked behind her at the tree, Funaho, smiling.

_Tenchi was right. _She thought. _This is a good place to let go of worries._

"Is it time for my chores?"

Sasami jerked her head back to Tenchi, whose eyes squinted against the sunlight shining in his face.

Sasami smiled and stroked his hair. "Not yet, you still have an hour or so, Tenchi. You can sleep some more."

Tenchi nodded and closed his eyes again, sleep invading him once more.

Later, while Tenchi was attending the fields, Sasami noticed, from the absent room, that Mihoshi didn't come home last night. Worried, Sasami called her up but found out, from Yukinojo, that Mihoshi was busy reporting her findings to the Galaxy Police Office. While Sasami felt a little sad that Mihoshi wasn't back, Ayeka and Ryoko looked at it as luck on their side.

"You know she'd just ruin the whole plan, so it's a _good_ thing that she isn't here." Ayeka said, picking out the seaweed from her Miso soup.

"Sounds like she's busy, anyway." Ryoko said, putting soy sauce on her rice ball, "I wonder what she discovered."

Sasami sighed all the same. She brightened when she saw her mother and Funaho arrive and sit down at the table.

"Good morning Mother. Aunt Funaho." She said, bringing them their meals.

Ayeka spat out a piece of tofu as she looked to her mother, she then wiped her mouth hurriedly, all the while trying to say 'good morning' to their mother, as well.

Misaki smiled, "And you, Sasami. Ayeaka," She smiled at her embarrassed daughter, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Ryoko." Funaho said.

Ryoko seemed to be hiding her face away from Misaki; she mumbled a 'good morning' back to Funaho.

Funaho looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Brother already came and got his breakfast and went back to the Shrine, Tenchi's doing his chores and already got his as well, and Washu already got hers and went back to her lab. Ryo-Ohki and Mayuka are still sleeping, right?" Sasami asked her mother as she sat down.

Misaki, her mouth full of Miso, nodded.

Ayeka sighed, smiling. "They always sleeps in, those funny things."

Misaki turned to Sasami, smiling. "Where were you last night, Sasami? When I got up I noticed you weren't in your bed."

Sasami starred down at her plate, wondering how to answer. She knew that her answer would not only displease her mother and Aunt Funaho but it would anger Ayeka and Ryoko.

Funaho got up and set down her teacup. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Sasami. Your talents know no end." She bowed.

Sasami bowed as well, grateful she was being given an opportunity to escape her mother's question.

"Can I take your dishes from you, Aunt Funaho?" She asked.

Funaho nodded, "I'm going to visit Washu, if any of you want to find me." She then turned and left as Sasami quickly retrieved her dishes and then scurried on into the kitchen.

* * *

Washu and Funaho were deep in conversation with Funaho marveling at the lab that was Washu's.

"It never fails to amaze me, Washu, the size of your space in here." Funaho said, looking around the vast area.

Washu nodded, "I did my best."

Funaho turned back to the tea she was presently drinking. "Tell me, Little Washu, how long have you known Mayuka?"

Washu looked away, "Ever since she was born, Lady Funaho. Why do you ask?"

Funaho smiled, "I'm curious that is all. I get reports all the time and I have a, somewhat, extensive record on everyone in this household. It surprised me to meet Mayuka and not know anything about her."

Washu smiled, "I can see where that'd be frustrating."

Funaho nodded. She then sat her cup down and put her hands in her lap. "If you'll bear one more question, Washu, I was wondering if you could tell me about Mayuka's mother?"

Washu looked to the floor and sighed. "Her mother, huh?"

Funaho nodded, she then took notice of Washu clenching her fists then slowly releasing them.

Washu continued to remain silent, still staring at the floor.

"Washu?" Funaho bent her head down, trying to catch Washu's gaze.

Washu looked up with a dazed expression, "Yes?"

Funaho closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to come clean to get an answer, aren't I?"

Washu looked at her with a confused look. "'Come Clean' about what, Lady Funaho?"

Funaho opened her eyes and smiled, "Well, for one thing, I know that Mayuka isn't a distant relative of yours."

Washu's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "H-How long have you…" She looked closely at Funaho and then Washu closed her eyes, chuckling ruefully. "Of course. Azaka and Kamidake, am I right?"

Funaho nodded.

Washu sighed, "So, what now? Are you going to take Mayuka to be executed by the royal guard?"

Funaho shook her head. "Why would we do that?" She then looked up and then sighed. "Ah, I see. Yosho must have told you that ugly story about the royal cousin. Yes, we did do that sort of thing in the past, but times have changed now. As I'm sure you're well aware of, we Jurians are more tolerant of things than we were before. If we had stuck to our old laws then you and Ryoko would never have been permitted to live here and would have been imprisoned, if not executed."

Washu chuckled, "I doubt you would have been successful in either way, but I agree, the both of us struck gold meeting Tenchi."

Funaho nodded, "So despite whatever parentage is the cause, is of no concern for us. All that matters now is to keep the royal bloodline going. However, marriages count well as for heirs. Both Misaki and I had learned through Azaka and Kamidake that the mother of Mayuka, the demon Yuzuha, had been vanquished by Tenchi himself. This left an undesirable notion that the child would not have a mother nor Tenchi be married to the mother of his child. In order for Mayuka to be accepted by Jurai, Tenchi needs to be wed and then a pretense, much like the one you all were using here, would be used on Jurai to state that Tenchi's wife is also the mother of Mayuka."

Washu nodded, "That would work."

Funaho nodded, "So, Misaki and myself asked Azaka and Kamidake to report all activities in this household to find out which of the girls Tenchi would be most suitable for and vice versa."

Washu raised an eyebrow. "Even Ryoko and Mihoshi?"

Funaho nodded, "Like I said ALL of the girls in this house, yourself included, I might add."

Washu threw back her head and cackled loudly. "Ah, that'd be the day!"

"We needed to take all into consideration," Funaho continued, "So far it seems the one whose most attentive, not only to Tenchi but Mayuka as well, is Sasami."

Washu nodded, "Sasami loves Mayuka. Out of all of us she's spent the most time with her and continues to make sure she can. But as far as her loving Tenchi, I'm not sure."

Funaho smiled, "Well, I know Sasami usually keeps her feelings tightly held until she feels like she's ready to talk about them. As I'm sure you'll remember that time with her and Tsunami."

Washu nodded, remembering eight and a half years ago when Sasami had finally told her sister that she wasn't her real sister. Although, that turned out to be false as Tsunami revealed that Sasami was, not only Ayeka's sister, but also was the vessel for Tsunami herself. "So, you think she's in love with Tenchi?"

Funaho shrugged, smiling. "Possibly. Misaki and I did see her and Tenchi walking together, late last night."

Washu's eyes went wide as she too smiled, "Really?"

Funaho nodded, "So, I guess we'll have to see. Misaki and I are going to stay here a bit longer to see if anything else transpires."

* * *

Tenchi wiped away the sweat building up on his forehead as he continued to till the carrot fields. He stopped and rested his hands on the top of the handle as his thoughts went back to where he and Sasami had awaken next to each other, leaning next to the tree, Funaho. Tenchi turned red as he remembered waking for the first time to see Sasami with her head against his chest, smiling in her sleep. Tenchi, at first had intended to rouse her, but still feeling tired and seeing how happy her dreams were making her, decided against it and went back asleep. Tenchi thought back to that moment, smiling and remembering how he actually enjoyed that moment. His thoughts went back farther to the night before where the two of them came to the tree. Tenchi and Sasami had gone into a deep conversation about their fears and worries of what might come from Misaki and Funaho discovering the truth about Mayuka. Sasami had burst out crying and Tenchi had to hold her until she settled down. However, as it turned out she had worn herself out and fell asleep in Tenchi's arms. Tenchi remembered that he too was feeling drowsy and decided, instead of carrying her back to the house, let her rest on him as he fell asleep next to the tree.

Tenchi recalled the dream that he had. Where he, Sasami, and Mayuka had to run away from everything and found themselves together living an old cottage in the countryside. This dream expanded and went on a day by day detail of their new lives. Tenchi's new life, in his dream, matched very similarly to the one that already existed. Although with exceptions, Ayeka and Ryoko were there, yet they didn't live with him, Sasami, and Mayuka, but rather they only visited from time to time. Same with Mihoshi and Washu. Time seemed to expand on in Tenchi's dream as Mayuka, in it, grew up. Tenchi and Sasami, however, didn't. They remained youthful as ever and seemed rather happy. They took walks together, stayed up late with Tenchi reading to her, and spent time cooking together. There were intimate moments that Tenchi blushed when remembering, those of the two of them in romantic settings, where they were holding eachother, kissing each other…

Tenchi smiled thinking back on that dream, thinking how peaceful and wonderful it was. He then sighed as he looked back to the fields and resumed his work.

Just as he was finishing he saw the small figure of Mayuka bounding towards him.

"Daddy! Are you done?"

Tenchi's eyes went wide as he looked all around and then sighed out of relief. He squatted down as he tousled Mayuka's hair.

"Mayuka, what did we talk about? You know while our guests are here you can't call me 'Daddy'."

Mayuka looked to the side, ashamedly. "I'm sorry."

Tenchi smiled and hugged his daughter. "It's alright. Don't worry, it'll be over pretty soon, okay?"

Mayuka smiled and nodded.

Tenchi smiled back. "Shall we go back to the house?"

Mayuka nodded and took Tenchi's hand and the two went their way back to the Masaki House.

On the way, Tenchi took the time to, once again, look down at Mayuka and smile with appreciation for having such a wonderful girl in his life. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth having this girl as his daughter.

They continued on walking until Mayuka stopped, causing Tenchi to stop as well. Tenchi watched her as her attention went to the forest next to the lake.

"What is it, Mayuka?" Tenchi asked.

He watched, then, as Mayuka suddenly took off in a sprint out and into the forest.

"Mayuka!" Tenchi shouted. He followed in pursuit following close as Mayuka went her way into the woods where, as Tenchi could finally see, a green-glow was emanating at a certain point. The direction of this green-glow was where Mayuka was heading.

Tenchi had a bad feeling and he continued calling Mayuka's name.

"Mayuka! Mayuka, stop!"

Mayuka didn't seem to hear him, for some reason, as she continued at her running towards the glowing area.

When the two of them reached the source, Tenchi discovered that the green-glow was coming form a gem on the end of a silver necklace that was hung on the low branch of a tree.

Tenchi took hold of his daughter's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Mayuka!"

Her transfixed expression seemed to snap off as she looked curiously at Tenchi.

"W-What is it, Daddy?" She then held a hand to her mouth realizing she said the 'D-word' she wasn't suppose to say.

Tenchi sighed, smiling. He then looked up from her to the glowing object; his brow furrowed in confusion and alarm as this thing had attracted his daughter.

Mayuka turned her head to see what her father was looking at and she gaped in awe at the gem.

"Pretty."

Tenchi put his hand on her face and turned her head back to him.

"Mayuka, "I want you to go back to the house and get Washu. Can you do that for me?"

Mayuka nodded and took off the way they came back to the house.

Tenchi waited till he was sure he could no longer hear her footsteps to be sure that she was out of the way should this object be dangerous. He then turned back to the object and approached it, slowly.

He came to a stop a few feet away, waiting for anything that was going to happen next. Minutes passed as Tenchi waited for the object to respond or to resonate again; nothing happened. Tenchi took a deep breath and came closer to the object, which he noticed had some scratch marks on the gem's surface, which turned out to be crude lettering. Putting his hands on his knees, Tenchi bent forward and squinted as he read aloud what had been written.

"…When good stops, evil begins."

After he uttered the last word, the gem came back to life in a blazing glow, knocking Tenchi back with a tremendous force as it soon enveloped all around. With the light came a shrill crackling sound that seemed, to Tenchi, to be coming from everywhere. Tenchi shielded his eyes and then slowly removed his arm from his face as the light subsided, as did the noise.

Tenchi found his vision to be slightly obscured, due to the brightness that had afflicted it, he could make out another greenish glow beside the gem that still hung on its silver strand. The other glowing object seemed to be coming closer to Tenchi and as it did, the glow seemed to take on another form as it, in Tenchi's eyes, had sprouted arms, legs, a body, and then a head.

Tenchi closed his eyes shut and opened them again to get rid of the blur he was experiencing. As soon as it was gone, he saw more features coming into focus on this glowing creature; a tailored uniform formed, followed by a cape, boots, and then a face.

Tenchi found himself completely frozen on the spot as he looked at the face, a face, which twisted into a sadistic smile.

"_Aww, Tenchi; Juria's successor. How good to see you again._"

Tenchi found his voice. "Kagato!"

The glowing form of Kagato did a mock bow. "_You remembered, I'm flattered._"

Tenchi scowled as he picked himself up off the ground. "How could I forget? How are you alive!"

Kagato smiled, sinisterly as he patted himself down, front to back.

"_As you can see, young Jurian Prince, that I'm __**not**__ alive but merely a shadow, an astral projection, if you will. Imperfect, as of now, but still in this plane of existence."_

Tenchi's scowl went deeper as did his brow as it furrowed more closer to the bridge of his nose. Tenchi barred his teeth. "What do you want, Kagato!"

Kagato put a hand to his chin, looking at Tenchi with a playful inquisitiveness.

"_You never fail to amaze me, boy. So full of energy; beautiful, magnificent, energy created by the founding tree, Tsunami, itself. Just splendid._" Kagato's face changed to that of a snarl. "_However, it was that same energy that vanquished me those years ago. That energy, that banished me to a place of nothingness. Do you know what a place like that feels like, do you, boy?_"

Tenchi didn't answer. Instead he was formulating a plan in his head on how to take Kagato out. His eyes then set on the gem from which, it would seem Kagato had come from. Tenchi then understood that it might be Kagato's weak point. He looked back at Kagato whose face contorted into a malicious smile; he barred his fanged teeth.

"_It makes you quite __**mad**_**, **_over time. But with it…_" Kagato turned to the gem hanging from the tree branch. He then swiped his arm through the air, horizontally, which, in turn, cause a bright green wave come slicing through the air and slicing the gem clear through in the process.

Tenchi's eyes went wide and he starred at the gem then back at Kagato.

Kagato smiled, "_You find an unexpected gift that comes with it._" Kagato turned back to Tenchi, who he noticed was still starring at the gem now laying in half on the ground. Kagato looked to the divided gem and then back to Tenchi, still smiling maliciously.

"_Ah, I see. You thought that trinket was your salvation, isn't that right, Jurian Prince?_"

Tenchi's eyes quivered but he shook it off and resumed his defiant look back at Kagato. "I don't need any help in beating you, Kagato!"

Kagato waived a finger at Tenchi, tisking. "_No, no. Arrogance will get you no where, foolish boy._"

Tenchi growled. He then threw back his shoulder as his body shined brightly and three vertical stripes formed on his forehead. His body then donned the Jurian battle uniform followed by two, ever flowing, strips on his back. Tenchi threw his hand to the side, which caused another illumination to push out from his hand and then stop. The light at the end peeled away back to his hand to show a solid, sword-like, object.

Kagato watched with amusement, sneering as Tenchi took stance.

Kagato opened his arms wide and smiled, "_I'll let you have the first shot, young Jurian Prince_."

Tenchi, still glowering at Kagato, charged forward and ran his sword through Kagato.

Kagato, still standing, still smiling, looked down and then back up at Tenchi.

Tenchi looked where he had struck and saw that his blade had no effect. Tenchi pulled the blade back and looked on in horror as Kagato's body began to ripple for a minute before coming back to its original form. He looked up at Kagato whose smile seemed to have become broader.

Tenchi shouted in frustration as he took another swing, this time at Kagato's head. To his surprise, after doing so, Kagato seemed to dissipate and then vanish.

Tenchi blinked, looked around, and then exhaled as he allowed his power to escape him and he returned back to his Earthling form.

"It's over." He sighed, smiling satisfactorily.

"_Indeed it is, boy._"

Tenchi's eyes went wide with fear as he slowly turned to see Kagato's evil smiling face right behind him and with it his body completely untouched.

"_My turn._" Kagato waived his arm across Tenchi's chest and Tenchi found himself flying far back from Kagato until something large and heavy broke his speed and brought everything to an abrupt halt.

Tenchi's mouth erupted with a heap full of blood. He, then, slowly, looked down at the area Kagato had swiped his arm at and saw a deep gash that ran all the way to his spine. Tenchi found himself painfully bending over and folding over his wound. Blood continued to seep both from the wound and his mouth. He weakly looked up as Kagato came up to him and squatted down in front of him.

"_**I, **__now, have the ultimate power in the universe, boy; the one I was so desperately seeking when I was alive. I must thank you, young Prince of Jurai, you've made it all possible._"

Tenchi's vision was fading in front of him as he watched Kagato walk away and the last thing he saw was him suddenly vanish.

To be continued…

A/N: I know that I have a lot explaining to do, especially about this ending. Well, first off, this _is_ what I had intended to happen. Yes, its pretty dark right now but this story's still at the bottom of the staircase and its going to keep on climbing up and bring whole new surprises and twists with it. Hopefully, people won't view this chapter as me copping the emotion or the intensity of the fifth and sixth episodes of the Tenchi Muyo! OVAs. This is going into an entirely different direction, well, with one exception that'll remain the same for obvious reasons. I thrive for descriptiveness and detail and that's what separates this last scene with that from the OVA episode. Be prepared for more like it in the following chapters to come.

A/N II: Good or bad, praising or shaking of one's head; I'd like to hear all who've read this to, please, give me their input. So, please review.

Q-n-P


	4. The Legend of the Starlight Stones

Chapter Four: The Legend of the Starlight Stones

Ryoko flew ahead of everyone else who were proceeding on foot stopped in mid air as she her nose caught something that brought her to a terrified halt.

_No._ She thought. She then flew faster then before and followed the scent as it grew stronger she soon came to the exact area where Mayuka had mentioned and once Ryoko was there, she found herself hurtling towards the Earth. She crash and skidded but was able to bring herself to stop as her eyes went numb in fear as she saw the figure embedded into the large tree and was not moving.

Ryoko closed her eyes and opened them several times to try to convince herself that this all an illusion that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as she slowly crawled her way to the figure.

"T-Tenchi…no." She whispered as she brought herself closer. Getting closer and closer, she could see his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly gaped.

A cascade of tears erupted from her eyes as she darted forward and clutched at Tenchi's bloodied clothes.

"TENCHI! NO! TENCHI! WHY!"

Her voice carried all around, echoing for what could be miles. Ryoko buried her face against Tenchi's chest and sobbed loudly.

"N-No."

Ryoko slowly turned her head and saw Ayeka, Washu, and a terrified Sasami stop short.

"H-How?" Washu's face was plastered in fear as she looked at the horrible image.

Ryoko continued to sob, not answering and Ayeka seemed to join her as she fell to the ground clutching it as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Daddy! I brought them over like you asked!" Mayuka's voice carried and her footsteps could be heard, approaching.

"Mayuka…" Ryoko said, her eyes wide, she then made an effort to get up to stop her but Sasami already turned around and dashed back taking Mayuka by the hand, turning her around, and then leading her away.

"Sasami? Where's Daddy?" Mayuka asked, curious as to she wasn't being allowed to go further to the place.

Sasami bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard not display the emotions she was feeling or to give any hint that Mayuka might pick up on and discover that something was wrong.

Sasami closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, just before opening them.

"T-Tenchi's…left to…find out more about that pretty necklace you found, Mayuka." Tears finally began to form in Sasami's eyes.

"Will he be back soon?" Mayuka asked, worried now that she was seeing Sasami crying.

Sasami quickly wiped her hand on the sleeve of her tunic and nodded.

Mayuka didn't ask anymore as she continued on with Sasami back to the house.

Back at the site, Ryoko was now consoling Ayeka who didn't seem to want to stop crying abd was, now, shaking uncontrollably. Washu was examining the area and bent over when she had found the two halves of the gem that Mayuka had mentioned. She noticed crude lettering in the form of scratches on the surface, bringing them together formed its sentence.

"Where good ends, evil begins." Washu said outloud. She sighed and let the two items drop as her inquisitive mind was left hanging due to her sadness. When the two halves dropped, one rolled on its side and then stopped and wobbled near Tenchi's hand. Washu looked over and found the finger tip of Tenchi's hand was bloodied and that the ground beneath it had been roughned as if touched. Curiosity overcoming her sadness, Washu moved over to Tenchi's hand and, after raising it up, she discovered a message.

"Ryoko! Ayeka! Come take a look at this!" She called as she stood up.

Ryoko carried Ayeka over who was finally getting ahold of her sobbing. The two looked down to where Washu was pointing and saw, scrawled on the ground in his own blood, Tenchi had written one word.

"Kagato." Ryoko said aloud with wide, scared, eyes.

Sasami put Mayuka to work helping with lunch while Washu informed Funaho, Misaki, and Katsuhito, the latter who had came over later in the morning to visist with the two women; of what had been discovered near the site.

All three of them had unreadable faces; Katsuhito had his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thought.

Ryoko, naturally, had changed from sad to furious, as she now knew who was responsible for killing Tenchi, but also for Tsunami not resurrecting him again.

"I mean, what's her problem! She did it before when we fought him, why not know, again!?"

No one in the room answered and even Sasami looked to the floor ashamed.

"Don't you even dare think to blame yourself, Sasami." Ayeka said, her eyes still red from crying. "You're her vessel, not her owner or commander. This isn't your fault."

Sasami didn't comment but still looked to the floor. Misaki, squeezed her hand affectionately.

Washu, who had been absent, returned from the lab wiping her hands as she sighed.

"Well, I have him in a containment chamber. Using his data, the machines can operate his white cells and repair his body in a short amount of time. The problem still remains as to how to bring him back. Since Tsunami seems to be absent, I'm guessing she wants us to fix this ourselves."

Ryoko growled out of contempt.

Sasami looked up, "But what about Kagato? Isn't he going to come after the rest of us?"

The room grew quite once more as all seemed to have had that thought on their minds as well.

Ryoko looked around, "Where is Mayuka?"

"She's getting lunch ready with Ryo-Ohki." Sasami said.

"Does she know about her father?" Asked Funaho.

Everyone, minus Washu, Misaki, and Katsuhito; looked at Funaho in surprise, if not startlement.

Washu held up a hand to the chatter that was soon to follow, "Relax, they've known before they even came here, it's alright. No, Lady Funaho, she doesn't know."

"It'd be best if she didn't, not until we can bring him back." Misaki said, speaking for the first time since the news had been announced.

"How are we, exactly, going to do that?" Asked Ayeka, "If Tsunami's leaving this all up to us?"

Katsuhito, who hadn't spoken, turned to Funaho. "Do you think the 'Starlight Stones' might work?"

Funaho sighed, "Yes, maybe."

"'Starlight Stones'?" Sasami asked, looking between the two of them.

Katsuhito sighed and then looked towards everyone, "Long ago, on Jurai, the Emperor's son grew ill and died in the middle of the night. In grief, the Emperor brought his still son to the founding tree, Tsunami, pleading for its mercy and to bring his son back to him. The stars above twinkled and dew from the founding tree glistened as it came down from the tree's branches. These droplets came down on the late Emperor's son and in a blaze of light, brought him back; the founding tree had granted the Emperor's wish." He looked to Ayeka and Sasami. "That son, soon became our Great Grandfather."

The room filled with murmurs of awe.

Katsuhtio continued, "The Emperor, after his son had been restored, had the remaining dew drops gathered and formed into two stones. These stones had the capacity to restore the life of any who are of Jurian blood. They have been used for over a millennia until they were stolen during the time of Ryoko's attack on the planet."

Ryoko scowled, "I didn't take em!"

Katsuhito nodded, "Indeed you did not. The thief remains anonymous ever since."

"You think if we could find these stones that we might be able to bring Tenchi back?" Asked Washu.

Katsuhito nodded, "Possibly. If we were to find them, we would have to use them at night when they're most effective under Jurai's starlight."

The room once more grew quiet and was soon broken when Ryoko stood up and slammed her fist against the table.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's find these rocks and get my Tenchi back!"

"And how do you suggest we start?" Asked Washu, "You heard the man. We don't even know who the thief is, nor where do we know where they are."

Ryoko sat back down, crossing her arms.

Funaho raised her hand, "I may know of something that might be able to help you all. Washu?"

Everyone soon crowded around Washu's terminal in her lab as she did a multitude of punches scans and button pressing. She soon came to a log-in screen in alien language and Funaho, standing beside her, whispered into  
Washu's ear. Washu, then, did another round of pressings on her keyboard and then a separate screen appeared showing a recorded image of the events of the day Ryoko had decimated the Planet Jurai.

Everyone watched and several minutes into it, Funaho leaned forward and said, "Stop."

Washu froze the image and Funaho pointed to a distant figure entering a room on the outside courtyard.

"There," She said. "This is the thief who came into our chamber where the Starlight Stones were held."

Washu brought the tiny person to a larger state behind them and to a more life-size view.

The person had his or her face hidden by a tightly wrapped face. He/she stood taller than anyone yet was slim and there wasn't anything that stood out from their view until Ryoko pointed at the person's wrist.

"Ah ha! They're a Kreegert!"

"A what?" Ayeka asked, confused by the name and startled by Ryoko's outburst.

Washu zoomed in on the wrist and showed that there was a tiny tattoo above the hand of two birds holding a pair of jewels in their beaks.

Washu sighed, "Well, A Kreegert is a contract-thief, hired at an unbelievable price. Usually, those who hire them are those from royal families, wealthy families, or pirates. They're very good about their work and make sure that no trace is left behind. Judging on how we were able to find this, this Kreegert was sloppy."

"Where do these 'Kreegerts' come from, Little Washu?" Asked Misaki, looking at the image.

Washu shrugged, "Nobody knows, however, there is a bar on the planet of Delmekia, near Jurai, that they frequent."

"So," Ayeka said, "If we can find one of these Kreegerts, maybe they could tell us where there comrade is and they could tell us where the Starlight Stones are!"

Washu nodded, "It's possible."

Ryoko clenched her fists and grinned, "Hot damn! Let's go then!"

Ayeka looked around, "Has anyone seen Sasami?"

* * *

Sasami was sitting down next to Tenchi's chamber pod, brushing her hand against the surface of the glass, just over his face. Her eyes were parched and her cheeks were slightly moist from previous tears. She closed her eyes as her mind went that particular time and moment the two of them were under Funaho, nestled next to each other, sleeping soundly.

Sasami wished with all her might that they could have that moment and more like it. She wished, even more, that the dream that accompanied that evening could become a reality and that she and Tenchi could live their lives together.

Opening her eyes, Sasami was, once again, faced with the sad truth that this wasn't going to be a reality anytime soon. Not as long as Tenchi was...

"Sasami?"

Sasami turned her head, slightly, and noticed Ayeka standing at the entrance. Sasami turned back to Tenchi as she could hear her sister's approaching footsteps.

"Why did this happen?" Sasami asked. "Why him, of all people, did this happen. By the same demon, no less." Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks as she began to cry once more.

Ayeka sat down next to her sister and took her and cradled her in her arms all while 'shush-ing' her, gently.

"This isn't the end, Sasami. We think we might have found a way to save Tenchi." Ayeka said.

Sasami's tired, red eyes opened up and looked eagerly at the still figure of Tenchi residing in the chamber pod.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, I know this is rather short and that its starting out slow but it'll pick up in the next chapter. I need to write some notes on how I want this to proceed here on out, so it may take awhile longer than usual. But it will be done!

Q-n-P


End file.
